


Of Dragalia and Halloween

by MasterOkada



Series: The Halidom Hypnotist [3]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Hypnotism, Parody, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOkada/pseuds/MasterOkada
Summary: Set after Trick or Treasure!.





	Of Dragalia and Halloween

HALIDOM CASTLE HALLWAY - NIGHT

Elisanne and Cleo are walking down the hallway. Razputin walks out his room to greet them. 

RAZPUTIN: Ladies, Happy Halloween!

CLEO: Happy Halloween, Razputin. 

ELISANNE: Happy Halloween!

RAZPUTIN: Lady Elisanne, what a splendid costume!

ELISANNE: Thanks! I love it a lot too, but it is still kind of embarrassing to wear. 

RAZPUTIN: That sounds like a job for a mesmerist. I can get rid of your embarrassment and help you enjoy the holiday better with a quick one-on-one hypnosis session. 

CLEO: Elly, that sounds like a great idea. You really should take up Razputin's offer. 

ELISANNE: Eh... eh... thanks, but no thanks!!! Getting hypnotized is even more embarrassing! Right, I need to patrol the perimeter!

Blushing, Elisanne run away from Cleo and Razputin. 

RAZPUTIN: Ah, it seems that I spooked her again. I should have you bring up the idea to her instead. 

CLEO: It can't be helped. Elly is really stubborn sometimes, especially with things she found embarrassing. 

RAZPUTIN: It was really a great opportunity. To explore her moments of weakness in that costume...

CLEO: If I may, there is another one who is in a similar situation...

RAZPUTIN: Oh? Pray tell. 

RAZPUTIN'S ROOM - NIGHT

Razputin has set up two comfortable chairs in his room for hypnosis sessions. Across him, Althemia sits, wearing her own vampire costume. 

RAZPUTIN: I believe Cleo recommended that you talk to me. 

ALTHEMIA: Yeah... Yes. 

RAZPUTIN: I don't think we have run into each other in the Halidom before. 

ALTHEMIA: Ah! Sorry! I guess I spend too much time doing research instead of s... socializing.

RAZPUTIN: There is no need to apologize. After all, we are here to fix your problem with hypnosis. 

ALTHEMIA: Eh... excuse me? I really wanted to tell this to Cleo earlier, but she was praising your hypnosis so much an-and she insisted that I visit you. Tru-Truth be told, I don't think hypnosis will solve my issues. 

RAZPUTIN: Oh? Are you sure you are not just trying to escape from your problems?

ALTHEMIA: Wha..? No, you may think yourself as the hypnosis expert here in the Halidom, but I- I am also very familiar with the concept of hypnosis! It is just heightened state of focus, where the so-called hypnotized person may exhibit higher suggestibility. It is not some magical spell that can fundamentally alter your mind or change your personality or something like that. 

RAZPUTIN: Are you suggesting that my profession is a sham?

ALTHEMIA: ...Ah! I didn't mean... I am sorry if I offended you! Oh, I am just so hopeless. I was the one who came for your help...

RAZPUTIN: That's alright. I just wish you could keep an open mind. Why not try it out for yourself? Maybe hypnosis is more powerful than you think.

ALTHEMIA: Y-you are right. An experiment would validate either your claim or mine. 

RAZPUTIN: Great! Now please sit comfortably, and keep looking at... ah, how about this pumpkin lantern on my desk? One of the kids in the Halidom gifted it to me...

ALTHEMIA: OK.

RAZPUTIN: Good. Keep looking at it. Let yourself relax. Keep looking at it. Focus on its eyes. Let it draw you in. Relax you. Like a vampire's gaze. Irresistible.

Razputin continues the induction until Althemia falls into a deep trance. 

RAZPUTIN: You are now in a deep hypnotic trance. 

ALTHEMIA: ...yes...

RAZPUTIN: You are shy. You want to become more confidant.

ALTHEMIA: Yes...

RAZPUTIN: You are dressed in a Halloween vampire costume. 

ALTHEMIA: Yes.

RAZPUTIN: You want to be more confident in your vampire costume. 

ALTHEMIA: Yes. 

RAZPUTIN: A confident, powerful vampire can seduce with their sexuality. 

ALTHEMIA: Yes.

RAZPUTIN: When I snap my fingers, you will dance sensually to seduce me, like a confident, powerful vampire. 

As Razputin snaps his fingers, Althemia begins writhing, touching herself in various places in an attempt to dance sexily. 

RAZPUTIN: ...OK that's enough. You... sigh... you did wonderfully. I am totally seduced. Now you can climb into my bed and take my virginity. 

Razputin guides the entranced Althemia from the chair into his bed. After some fumbling, they finally get into a comfortable position. 

RAZPUTIN: You are doing great. Having sex will boost your confidence, say it. 

ALTHEMIA: Having sex will boost my confidence. 

Before he comes, Razputin pulls out, and spreads his semen on the Sylvan's exposed belly instead. 

RAZPUTIN: Oh well. I need to find a better use for you. 

Razputin muses as he cleans himself up. 

RAZPUTIN: Ok. When you wake up, you will find a growing interest in researching hypnosis. You want to learn from me, the resident mesmerist in Halidom. One, two, three, wide awake. 

Althemia rises from the bed with a confused look. 

RAZPUTIN: How do you feel?

ALTHEMIA: ...it's... it's pretty unorthodox. Not what I expected, but I do feel confident after our sex. Ah!

Blushing furiously, Althemia wipes the cum off her belly. 

RAZPUTIN: I am glad that having sex and hypnosis help you. 

ALTHEMIA: Say... I am really interested in resolving our disagreement from earlier. Maybe I will make hypnosis my next research subject. Will- will you be able to guide me on this matter?

RAZPUTIN: Of course! I will teach you everything I can! 

OUTSIDE SWEET RETREAT - NIGHT

Razputin watches as Althemia confidently mingles with the crowd celebrating the Halloween. 

EUDEN: Razputin! I heard what you did for Althemia. Your hypnosis is a really amazing thing!

RAZPUTIN: I am glad to be of your service, Euden. 

EUDEN: I am going to recommend anyone who has problems to seek your counsel. 

RAZPUTIN: That... would be great!

EUDEN: Great! Oh, and Happy Halloween!

RAZPUTIN: Happy Halloween...


End file.
